


Game Crazy For You (Katsuki x Reader x Kirishima)

by Koruxia, Tcierra_Steph7



Category: League of Legends, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Bakugou Katsuki Being an Asshole, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Dorks in Love, F/M, Game Design, GamerAU, Gaming, League of Legends - Freeform, Love, Most are gamers, Oblivious Kirishima Eijirou, Rage quits, Romance, Studying lol, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, University, class 1-a - Freeform, slow burn as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koruxia/pseuds/Koruxia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tcierra_Steph7/pseuds/Tcierra_Steph7
Summary: (GamerAU) (Y/n) finally gets into the University of her dreams, U.A., to study on what she's always aspired to be, a game designer. With lots of time to spare before school starts, she decides to log back into one of the biggest games in the online community, League of Legends. Slowly becoming an addiction, she steadily climbs up the ranks while gaining experience with each game she wins. However, it's all fun and games until she one day faces off against two formidable foes with the Gamertags; LordExplosion_Murder and RedRiot15.





	1. Game 1

**_Click._ **

"Open it up."

"I am...just give it a minute...I have to log in."

"Oh, God...I'm so nervous..."

"Why are you so nervous? I'm the one who's supposed to be nervous."

**_Click. Click._ **

"Ow! Was that my-"

"Oops. Sorry...Dude, what's taking so long?"

"It's almost there. Give it a minute...huh...Oh. Okay, okay, I see it. I see it."

**_Click._ **

"Quick, get the camera, get the fucking camera!"

"On it...Make it snappy, (Y/n)."

"Okay! Okay, okay, okay. I am. But first, will you guys just let me breathe for like, one second?"

"...Uh...yeah sure, take your time. No rush."

"Thanks...look whatever happens...whatever the outcome...I did my best and-"

"Yeah, yeah, a second's over bitch. Open the e-mail already."

"..."

"You're like, the worst...Anyway, here goes nothing..."

**_Click._ **

**U.A. University.**

**Dear (F/n),**

**Congratulations! On behalf of the U.A. community, I am pleased to inform you of your admission to the Class of (year).**

"....Oh. My. God."

Piercing screams suddenly shattered the bedroom’s peace.

(Y/n) jumped out of her computer chair, arms flailing around while she ran on the spot as continuous, ear-piercing shrieks escaped her gaping mouth. She began to wildly fan her flushed face when she felt wet hot tears fill her eyes. Her blurred eyes were still glued to the acceptance letter, disbelieving and completely overwhelmed by sheer, unadulterated happiness.

A great sob escaped her, and she covered her face with shaking hands. A body slammed into her, caging her into an excited but comforting hug. (Y/n) buried her covered face in her companion's chest when she felt the tears finally course down her cheeks. Loud wails and sniffles filled the room which was soon joined by her companion's own sniffles and silent sobs.

"She got in! Oh my God! Congratulations, (Y/n)!" her companion, Maki, gushed as she rubbed (Y/n)'s back. She quickly swiped at her eyes and a wobbly smile graced her lips. She turned her head slightly to the other person in the room and mouthed 'She did it!' to the camera. The other person, Tatsumi, who was recording the whole thing on his phone, sent her a smile and a thumbs up.

A loud sob brought back their attention to the star of the room and fond expressions immediately appeared on their faces.

"...I can't-can't believe it..." (Y/n) stuttered, her voice shaky and muffled by her hands.

Tatsumi approached the two girls and placed an assuring hand on (Y/n)'s lower back while the other still held onto the phone, recording. "Take deep breaths, (Y/n). It's okay now."

Maki sent him a look before gently running her hands through (Y/n)'s hair. "Your parents are gonna freak, once they hear this news..." she snickered to herself. “I can already imagine your mom whipping up the pot pie."

A muffled laugh escaped from the sobbing girl before she lifted her head from Maki's chest and pulled away from her. Her face was completely flushed, eyes wet and red from crying and her constant sniffling drowned out any other noise but what shined brighter was the smile on her face. (Y/n) brushed back the stray hairs from her face and pursed her lips. She stared at her two friends as they stared back before a giggle burst from her chest. Maki and Tatsumi exchanged awed looks before sending the delighted girl excited grins.

The girl turned back to the open laptop that was sitting on her desk and slid back down into her seat. She rolled around in it to face back the laptop. She reread the first sentence once more and a short, disbelieving chuckle escaped her parted lips. She covered her mouth with a shaky hand.

"Oh my God..." she whispered as newly formed tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Awww, hey come 'ere." Maki went up beside her seat and wrapped her arms around (Y/n)'s shoulders. She leaned her temple against (Y/n)'s head and rubbed her hand up and down the girl's arm. "It's alright...You finally got in."

Tatsumi pressed the stop button on the recorder, saving the video before stuffing his phone in his jeans pocket. He then crouched down beside the girl on the opposite side and sent her a smile. "Maki's right," his smile widened and he patted her knee. "We're so effin' proud of you, squirt bottle!"

Maki rolled her eyes and inclined her head back to give the male a blank look. "No one says "effin'" anymore in the twenty-first century, Tatsumi. Get it together."

“Yeah, whatever,” the boy extended his middle finger towards Maki.

Maki reciprocated by sticking out her tongue at him, making his mouth twitch. His eyes then instantly lit up as a grin spread across his face. He snapped his fingers and turned his gaze to the female who was busy wiping her eyes dry. "Hey, I know," both girls turned to him. "We should totally celebrate tonight. Your parents have no issue, right?"

(Y/n) sniffled as her eyebrows slightly furrowed and she shook her head. Her excitement had dialed down a bit but she was still over-the-top elated. "I-I don't know but I don't think they'll mind."

"Awesome because I have a plan," he beamed.

Maki raised a brow. "Is it a good one?"

Tatsumi blinked, his smile twitching.

"I have a plan."

"If it involves going paintballing in the streets like last time, then count me out. I wanna survive until I at least get into the actual school grounds," (Y/n) chuckled.

"Oh, come on," Tatsumi sent the two females an offended look before straightening up. "Since when have I ever put your life in danger, (Y/n)?"

Said girl scoffed in amusement. "Should I answer that?"

Maki unwrapped her arms from around (Y/n) and placed her hands on her hips. "Tatsumi, you're like, the lord of bad ideas."

"No idea..." he held up a finger. “...is a bad idea."

" _Your_ ideas are bad ideas," Maki snickered before jerking her head towards the direction of (Y/n)'s bedroom door. "Now start hauling ass, you still have that dentist's appointment at four and I have to get home like yesterday."

Tatsumi's shoulders sagged and his mouth set in a hard line. "Would it hurt for you to forget?"

"Would it hurt for you to be responsible?" Maki shot back in a similar tone.

"Would it hurt for you two to just date already?"

Both teenagers whipped their heads towards a smirking (Y/n). They glanced back at each other before their faces twisted in disgust.

"Eww," they both shuddered.

"Yeah whatever, you two love-hate birds,” (Y/n) rolled her seat around to face them fully and stood up. "As much as I'd hate to make you two leave after barging in on me while I was in the shower twenty minutes ago-”

"With much love,” Tatsumi cheekily added, earning him a slap on the back of his head by Maki.

(Y/n) sent him a hard glare. “-And forcing me to open my e-mail, which I was supposed to do _alone_ so I could panic _alone_...” she clapped her hands before pointing to her bedroom door. “Get out. Both of you."

"Harsh, dude," Tatsumi winced before a look of surprise crossed his face when a finger hooked itself under his collar and tugged him backward. He let out a bemused sound of protest when Maki turned him around and began pushing him towards the door.

On the way, Maki picked both of their bags from (Y/n)'s bed and proceeded to shove the boy completely out of the room. (Y/n) chuckled at the display as she followed closely behind them before stopping right at her door. She was just about to close it when a hand grabbed the door to stop her and a familiar head peeked back into the room.

"Remember," Tatsumi said with a serious look etched on his face. "Tonight, eight o'clock. Carry your bandana. We're flashing gang signs today."

 _Gosh, what an idiot..._ "Sounds festive," (Y/n) sarcastically said before pushing his head back outside with a chuckle. "Alright, bye!"

"See ya later!" both her friends' disembodied voices reverberated through the hall as they headed towards the front door.

(Y/n) waited by the door until she heard the front door being closed before she closed her eyes and allowed a loud sigh to escape her lips. She then drew in a deep breath and threw her head back as a low, drawn-out 'yessss' rolled out of her lips.

Opening her eyes, she turned on her heel and began dancing about in a goofy way as she made her way towards her desk. She slid into her chair, rolled it around to face the laptop and took the mouse in hand. The screen had gone to sleep so with a click of the mouse, it lit up once again. The corners of her mouth immediately turned upwards as she leaned her face closer to her laptop's bright screen.

The page displaying the open e-mail was still open. The words 'U.A. University' was written at the very top left corner of the letter, in rich, ocean blue color and in bold. (Y/n) bit her lip as the giddy feeling resurfaced once more as she began rereading afresh.

**Dear (F/n),**

**Congratulations! On behalf of the U.A. community, I am pleased to inform you of your admission to the Class of (year).**

**The academic and personal accomplishments you achieved within your school and community proves to show just how hardworking and valuable a student you are. We believe that you have the potential to contribute to the intellectual vitality and diversity which form our institution and is a personal symbol of U.A. University.**

**As a U.A. student, you will be equipped with exceptional knowledge and the wisdom to make an impact in any field, anywhere in the world. Our virtuoso academic programs and co-curricular activities are designed to provide you with the best education and skills possible. In choosing to offer you admission, the Admissions Committee has shown its firm belief that you can make important contributions during your university years and beyond.**

A tiny squeal passed through (Y/n)'s lips and she covered her mouth as she read through the last part of the e-mail. She could feel the rush of exhilaration course through her veins anew. She wanted to run, to scream, to tell everyone that she had just got accepted into the best university in all of Japan.

She tingled from her head to her toes. She incessantly jiggled her foot as her eyes ran across the uplifting words for the third time. Her hand tightened over her mouth as another happy squeal threatened to come through.

Her eyes briefly flickered to her phone that was lying beside her laptop and she quickly grabbed it.

Biting her lip, she scrolled down the contacts in her history and dialed her mother's number. She pressed the phone to her ear and waited for her to pick up, all the while shrieking internally with excitement.

It took a while before she picked up, but when she did, (Y/n) immediately dove into the conversation.

"Mom, hey! I know you're at work and all but just give me two minutes," she quickly said.

 _"Is everything okay, honey?"_  her mother asked, worried as to why her daughter sounded like there was an emergency.

“Hm?” (Y/n) shook her head. "No, no, no, everything's fine. I'm fine."

_"You didn't burn the house down, did you?"_

The girl furrowed her eyebrows. "No, I didn't burn down the house."

_"...Did your friend burn down the house?"_

(Y/n) smacked her forehead and released a loud sigh. "No, he didn't and I also didn't let him near our microwave," she perked up, the corners of her mouth quirking up. "Anyway, just listen, okay? You will not believe what I'm about to tell you..."

***

Four hours later found (Y/n) completely bored and utterly clueless of what to do with her remaining free time. All the excitement from earlier on had died down after her call with her mother and now she was as bored as a midget in a theme park.

She sat in her computer chair, upper body slouching forward as she rested her chin on her palm. She stared at the screen of her computer with a bored expression on.

Her hand was on her mouse, her finger on her scrolling wheel as she scrolled aimlessly past the written texts. None of the movies in her laptop struck her as interesting at the moment so she had it stashed away and chose to use her computer instead.

She had opted to read some fanfiction, a pastime which was one of her favorites in high school but she found her mind drifting off every second or so.

Giving up completely on the fanfic she was reading, she opened up another tab.

Yawning, she clicked on the YouTube logo on her homepage and waited for the page to load. Leaning her body back on the chair, she raised her arms high above her head and stretched out her tired muscles. Feeling relieved of the fatigue, she resumed her previous position and stared blankly at the loading page. A small 'oh' passed her lips when she remembered that she didn’t have her headphones on yet and she grabbed them from on top of the PC. She put them on and took hold of the mouse once more.

She scrolled past the various recommended videos on her homepage, finding zero interest in all of them. A groan of frustration resounded throughout the room for a brief second before all you could hear was the sound of her PC fans blaring, trying to keep the computer cooled through the intense summer heat.

(Y/n)'s eyes flickered to the bottom right of the screen to check the time and she sighed in frustration.

**2:14 pm**

Usually, at times like these, she'd immediately turn to her games to cure her raging boredom but the matter of fact was that there was no one in her friends-list that she felt like dealing with at the moment. All of them were a pain in the ass to play with any kind of multiplayer game so that was a definite no.

If Maki and Tatsumi had, at least, the interest to play games then maybe she'd have considered otherwise.

That is, if the two didn't prefer playing physical games like softball and basketball respectively rather than computer games.

The female heaved another bored sigh and continued scrolling down the seemingly endless list.

 _So fucking boring._ (Y/n) frowned at some of the misleading thumbnails, most of them having outrageous titles that only served as click baits which resulted in utter disappointment. She'd admit, she was tempted multiple times to click on some, but then she stopped herself before it was too late.

After five minutes of scrolling down, scrolling up then scrolling back down, she was already starting to believe that there was no way YouTube would be able to fix her unbearable ennui. Up until that particular moment it usually had.

Just when she was about to give up and call it quits on ever finding something to watch, her eyes caught onto a video with a familiar drawing as its thumbnail. She quickly read over the title and silently scoffed.

 **Kayn ACTUAL champion spotlight**.

"Oh..." (Y/n) murmured. "It's this guy..."

A tad bit reluctantly, she decided to click on the video. It's not like she had anything better to do anyway.

The video began loading up and the (h/c)-haired female took the opportunity to scroll down and read the comments.

It definitely had been a long while since (Y/n) associated herself with anything related to the game called League of Legends. She used to find great enjoyment in playing the game two years back but had stopped playing after about a year. Why was it again? The length of the games? The annoying people she would always be matched with?

Nope. That wasn't it.

The particular game had taken up so much of her time that it caused her to leave studying behind her, which led to her grades dropping quickly and drastically.

The game had not only become an addiction, but also her own undoing. She couldn't count how many times she argued with her parents over the game. If there was a way to describe her obsession, it would be she ate, slept, breathed and lived League of Legends. That went on for around a whole school year until the day of reckoning arrived.

Since she was young, (Y/n) always knew that gaming was her life. When she joined high school, she had already made up her mind on becoming a game designer. She had even set her sights on attending the country's top university, U.A. and she had already started working hard towards that particular goal.

But ever since she discovered League of Legends through a friend, it seemed like all thoughts of accomplishing good grades had flown out the window. It took her one whole year, two guidance counselors and several bad report cards to make her open her eyes and see what she was doing to herself. And so, due to that major reality check, she decided to completely quit League of Legends and get her grades back on track. It wasn't easy getting over it but it was manageable.

Two years after, she had completely forgotten about it.

Until now.

(Y/n) shook her head and sighed, returning her attention back to the comments she was reading. The video had already begun playing a while back and she had missed a whole two minutes of it. She hadn't heard any of the words the YouTuber had said but she wasn't the slightest bit bothered to rewind it.

As her eyes kept occasionally glancing to the video, she shifted in her chair to sit more comfortably and fully settled her focus on the video, now having gained the smallest amount of interest.

Thirty minutes later, the female found herself having have viewed around 4 other videos and had also started to get more enjoyment out of them with each one that passed.

One thing she noticed what that so many things had changed since the last time she played the game. There were all kinds of new characters, the map was way different from what it was before and the whole jungle was different as well. And God, all the new runes and masteries systems too.

All that in just two years.

 _Oh, God..._ The girl drew her lower lip between her teeth in hesitation as she watched another one of the League videos. _Should I?_

(Y/n) crossed her arms over her chest and inclined her head back while shutting her eyes. The angry, screeching voice of a male blared loudly through her headphones, clearly reminding her of how much the game had affected her personality. She even remembered how, at some point, the neighbors had almost filed a noise complaint against her, claiming, quote-unquote "it's like you have a mad banshee in your house".

Scoffing at that one last memorable bit, she opened her eyes and looked back at the screen. Her mouth twitched as she watched the various champions battle it out and a feeling of longing began to tug at her heartstrings. She'd admit, she missed the rush and maybe sometimes, the influx of emotions that the game brought. It was toxic at times with many similarly toxic players, but the competitiveness made it even more interesting. It was so tempting to simply type in the name of the game and download it that she almost dug her nails into the flesh of her arms while preventing herself from reaching out for the keyboard.

 _Come on..._ She pursed her lips.  _You're done with school, what's stopping you?_  She frowned.  _But I can't. I still have to go to university and study. But then again,_  her eyebrows furrowed further,  _I have nearly all summer...I can play for a while then stop when I go to school._  A half-smile crept up her lips.  _Yeah...I could totally do that. I won't let it be an obsession and therefore it'll be easier._ Nodding while smirking to herself, she took the mouse, paused the video and proceeded to open up another tab. She then quickly typed in, 'League of legends JP'

She clicked the search button and it brought up the results. She then clicked on the first search result and there it was. The homepage. Just under the game's official logo, lay the words under it...

**JOIN THE LEAGUE**

**BECOME A LEGEND**

The female scanned her eyes over the screen, quickly reading through everything that was written on the website while trying to find the 'Download' button. After a little bit of scrolling down, she finally found it, just under the 'Play For Free' button.

But just then, she hesitated. Her index finger hovered over the left mouse button as she stared at the screen, cursor pointing at the 'Download' button, ready to be clicked.

She was only one click of her mouse away to getting sucked back into the hectic world of the 5v5 MOBA, League of Legends.

 _Well…_ Letting out an exhale, she shrugged and clicked on the button.

_Fuck it._

***


	2. Game 2

The arrow on the top right corner of her browser started to blink a deep shade of blue, indicating that the download of the League client had started.

The client installer only took a few seconds to finish downloading, making her think that it wasn't going to take long like she originally did.

But, of course, that wasn't the case.

The (e/c)-eyed female had forgotten that after the client itself had downloaded, the rest of the game would be downloaded from there on out.

"What?!" (Y/n)'s eyes widened when she saw the estimated download time appear on her screen. "One whole hour?!"

She dramatically slumped back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling in defeat. A small pout formed on her lips while she glared at the small designs and cracks on her ceiling. Releasing a frustrated groan, she ran her hand down her face before shifting to an upright position.

 _Guess I'll just watch some more videos until the download is finally finished._ She clicked back to the previous tab and clicked on the play button.

After an hour of watching more gameplay videos and had begun anticipating to play the game again, the download had finally finished.

Eagerly, she quit the YouTube page, bringing up the game page. After filling out her account login information, which she had miraculously remembered, she clicked on the rectangular shaped 'Play' button.

After the new login screen, (Y/n) got to see the new, updated League client and decided to explore it for a little while before getting into the first game.

She explored the new client, her facial expression twisting up in confusion ever so often.

 _What the hell is blue essence?_ She scratched her chin before her eyebrows rose. _Oh hey, they released the Hextech crafting thing they were talking about before I stopped playing... And there are levels higher than 30 on my friends' list?_ She squinted as she scrolled down her friends' list. _How??_

After a few minutes or so of exploring the client, she decided that she'd had enough.

It was time to get into a game.

(Y/n) did not take longer than a second to make a draft pick lobby. All of her old friends were offline and she had no problem with that. She would rather be playing solo anyways.

"Let's see...primary lane, mid. Secondary... hmmmm...hmm, hmm, hmm, hmmm..." she drummed her fingers on her chin as clicked on the positions. “Bot, I guess. Now, Find Match." (Y/n) clicked on the 'Find match' button and leaned back in her chair. Her eyes falling on her lap, she pursed her lips in deep thought. What was she going to play? She had collected quite a bit of champions in the time that she did play, around 40-50 if she recalled right, so there should be a variety, right?

The female had her arms crossed over her chest while she went over the options she had. Her eyes glanced at the screen and back to her lap. She narrowed them. _Maybe I'll start with something relatively easy, like Annie or Lux...Those should be a great test-run..._

Her train of thoughts was harshly disrupted by the loud voice of the matchmaker having found a match, requesting her to press accept to enter the match.

"Jesus Christ..." The female muttered, slightly irritated. "That was damn loud..."

That, however, wasn't important at that moment. Her attention was immediately snatched back by the game as she clicked accept and was promptly sent to the champion selection.

 _Okay, at least I got mid lane._ She nodded to herself as she stared at the colorful screen.

Most of the procedure was still the same old, except for the fact that everyone on the team could ban one champion instead of, previously, where only the first person of each team got three bans.

(Y/n) immediately banned Katarina without a second thought before scrolling through her owned champions as she resumed deciding who she wanted to play with.

"Alright, Annie it is," she muttered under her breath as she selected the champion and proceeded to wait the annoyingly large amount of time it took for everyone else before her to lock in their desired champions.

The champion select was, apparently, still a tediously long process after a year.

Luckily, this did give her the time to google a build using her phone, to copy its runes and figure out what items were good in this patch. Surely that had changed as well.

"What's a Zoe?" (Y/n)'s forehead creased when the final person on the enemy team had locked in a small, colorfully drawn champion, one she hadn't seen before. She looked incredibly cute but (Y/n) had no idea who it was or what she could do.

Luckily, (Y/n) still had some time to spare to search up Zoe before the match would start. Everyone was still loading into the game, the unchanged loading screen having had taken up all of the screen's space.

The girl opened up her YouTube app. She typed in the champion's name into the search engine and pressed the search button. As it loaded, a small ping sounded from her phone as a message icon appeared at the top left corner of her screen.

Choosing not to quit from the net, she decided to read the text from the pull-down bar.

**Maki-chan!!! [4:07 pm] Hi hi! Did you ask your mom yet if we're going? Tats is annoying me over here with that question. His phone credits are over (¬_¬)**

(Y/n) rolled her eyes in amused fashion as she contemplated on what to reply. She then remembered that she was running on a time limit and immediately swiped the text across the screen, ignoring it for the moment as she was brought back to the search page's results. She searched for a video that looked decent enough before clicking one that seemed to offer satisfying answers.

"Wait, what!" The female's eyes widened at her phone screen after she had run through the quick video showing off Zoe's abilities. It just looked unfair. What was that, one ability? Apparently, she threw some kind of orb behind her and would then proceed to sling it in another direction, causing massive amounts of damage to the opponent. (Y/n) hissed when she read that she was primarily a mid laner as well, meaning that she wasn't going to have the best of times during her first match.

 ** _"Welcome to Summoner's Rift!"_** a female's voice loudly intoned through her headphones, making her immediately look up from her screen.

Hastily, she exited out of YouTube and put her build back on her phone screen. She neatly balanced the device behind her keyboard, supported up against the monitor's edge so she that could cheat off of it.

**_"Thirty seconds until minions spawn."_ **

The female bought her starter items and made her way towards the mid lane, practically waltzing in there together with the newly-spawned minions.

Already from the start, the Sejuani, who was their jungler, was already pinging a question mark to their top laner when he didn't immediately walk down to go help her take her first jungle camp, also known as giving a leash. (Y/n) watched as a chat notification popped up, telling the Sejuani to chill which followed by the Dr. Mundo walking down towards the red buff to help their jungler out.

The girl hummed contently when the Sejuani stopped her pinging and complaining and finally got to focus back on her own lane, where the enemy and the blue side's minions had appeared.

There was one more thing that (Y/n) had forgotten, how important it was to get a larger gold advantage on your enemies, which was something a person needed to do to be able to buy items quicker.

Last hitting minions.

One miss.

Two missed.

(Y/n) had already started to get annoyed.

From the six minions of the first minion wave, she had already missed the first two. The match wasn't starting out too promising...

 _Wait,_ realization suddenly dawned on her face. _I'm playing Annie!_ The female snorted, feeling the urge to smack herself for her own stupidity and forgetfulness and started to use her Q to kill minions. The female had forgotten the mana refund whenever the targets were killed with the ability, making the farming go so much more smoothly.

It went far from perfect sure, but it was quite alright considering how long she hadn't played the game. She would be getting at least 3 out of 6 minions in every wave.

It took the Zoe three minions waves before she started to finally play very aggressively. For (Y/n), it was almost impossible to step away in time so that the Zoe wouldn't hit her with her abilities. _Almost_. Fortunately, the hitboxes in League of Legends were in her favor that day and the other laners' ability kept missing her by just a breadth of a hair.

And so, the lane continued for a minute or so longer. Zoe had finally gotten in a hit or two on (Y/n)'s character, poking her down to almost 30% of her health. With no health potions left, another Zoe Q came hurtling towards her. Of course, the new attack had hit her as well, leaving her at around 10% HP, forcing her to go back to base.

"Level 3, shit," The female clicked her tongue in annoyance as she hit the B button aggressively.

Her team was doing pretty well, however, the bottom lane had received a double kill at level 2 claiming first blood for the red side, their side. The jungler was farming well and helped out the top lane, who was having a tough time with her lane opponent.

The only one who really wasn't doing that great was (Y/n).

She was having an extremely hard time playing against Zoe and her farm was way lower than anybody else's on both teams.

The poking down of (Y/n)'s health lasted until the enemy reached level 6. The female already had a difficult time keeping up with the new character but that had reached to a whole, new level. She had her ult.

Zoe suddenly teleported forward, threw her sleep bubble on Annie and hopped back to her previous position. This confused the hell out of (Y/n). She hadn't been able to finish the champion spotlight about Zoe, so she assumed that that was her ultimate. But what good would that do?

Since Annie was asleep, Zoe threw her star behind her, walked forward a little bit and slung it over towards Annie. She wasn't dead just yet but the ignite that the enemy managed to stick on her, ticked away the last bit of her health, resulting in her inevitable death.

The screen turned grey and (Y/n) looked at her monitor in complete and total shock. That took a grand total of six seconds... There were small hopes of the jungler being able to finish it, but those meager hopes were completely shattered when Zoe used (Y/n)'s flash shard, that she had picked up from the ground, to flash away.

Upon seeing this, (Y/n) pounded her fists on her desk. "What the fuck was that even?!"

She harrumphed when she respawned, anger fueling her desire to win this game even more.

As the female kept playing, her frustration grew with every single time the colors on her screen turned grey, indicating that she had died. The death timers were only getting longer and longer and before she could even do anything to help her team in a fight, she was already dead. Ten minutes into the game and there was nothing (Y/n) was able to do in the game anymore. Though oddly enough, her team still had hopes of winning, and as did she.

 ** _"You have been slain!"_** the female voice loudly announced, making the girl throw her hands up in the air as her irritation flared. She looked up towards the ceiling and blew out her cheeks. Still utterly vexed, she looked back down at the screen.

The match had lasted twenty-two minutes. The surrender vote was quickly initiated as they lost a team fight within thirty seconds. (Y/n)'s teammates, in the end, resulted in saying some rather mean things to her but she could understand why. She, too, was frustrated with herself. After all, the female’s KDA, Kill-Deaths-Assists, in the end, was 1-7-2, which was...pretty bad.

"Well..." she frowned. “That didn't go nearly as smooth as I would have liked..." She paused for a moment before her expression hardened with renewed determination. "Time for another one! I have to redeem myself!"

She was about the press the 'Find Match' button for the second time but a muffled pounding followed by an equally muffled, female voice made her (Y/n) perk up.

Rolling her chair around to the side, the girl's forehead creased and she slid the headphones down to her neck as she waited for the sound again to make sure she wasn't hearing her own things.

A series of knocks, along with her mother's voice calling out her name from behind the door confirmed that she wasn't.

"(Y/n)?"

(Y/n)'s shoulders slumped and she let out a whine while grimacing. _So much for redeeming herself..._

"Just a minute," she called out as she turned back to her computer and immediately exit from the game. She quickly opened up a tab, clicked on the YouTube logo and waited for it to load. She then rolled around to face her bedroom door and wore the best innocent expression she could muster. "You can come in, you know."

The doorknob turned and the door opened to reveal her mother's smiling face peeking into her room. She did a quick scan of the area, before opening the door wider to get in.

"Oh good," she chuckled as she approached her daughter. "With all the screaming I heard from downstairs, I was getting worried."

 _Lemme guess, you also have a bat with you_. "No, mom. I'm all alone," she leaned her body to the side to look behind her mother. "You’re home early. Is dad with you?"

The woman shook her head. "No. But, he told me to tell you that he's proud of you. Now," she spread her arms wide as her smile widened. "Come here."

(Y/n) smiled. She took off the headphones from around her neck before standing up. She wrapped her arms around her mother and she hugged her back. The woman placed a kiss on top of (Y/n)'s head before beginning to fondly stroke her hair.

"I am so proud of you."

The (h/c)-haired girl tightened her arms around her mother as she nuzzled the side of her face against her mother's chest. "Thanks, mom."

The two remained in a loving embrace for a long while before the woman pulled away and cupped (Y/n)'s cheeks. "I should read that e-mail."

 _I hope she doesn't see that game on the desktop or I'm eighty shades of maybe screwed._ (Y/n) forced a smile. "Yeah, sure."

"But not now," the girl internally breathed a sigh of relief. "When your father comes home, I want us to go out to celebrate tonight."

 _Shit, I even forgot to text Maki back_. "Yeahhhh, about that..." (Y/n) let out a nervous chuckle while scratching her head. She darted to a spot somewhere over her mother's shoulder to avoid meeting her eyes. "...I...may be going out with Maki and Tatsumi tonight."

"(Y/n)..."

The said girl winced at the stern tone of voice and met her mother’s eyes, immediately clasping her hands together in front of her. "Please, we can go another day. It's just that, I told them I will tonight and I don't wanna disappoint them. Plus we can always go on a weekend when dad is free."

The woman sighed in defeat and raised a hand to pat (Y/n)'s head. "...Fine. Just don't get into trouble, alright?"

She crossed her fingers and flashed her a grin. "Promise."

"Good," the woman cupped the girl’s cheek once more and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm so proud. So much."

(Y/n)’s heart warmed at her words and she smiled fondly. "...Thanks, mom."

"Now... get back to whatever," she gestured towards her computer. "..That is."

(Y/n) chuckled and nodded. "Okay..."

Sending her one last smile, her mother turned and walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed, the girl plopped herself back on her chair. She grabbed her phone and with a bright grin, sent out a quick reply to Maki.

**(Y/n) [4:35 pm]: Hey hey, sorry for late reply boo. Anyway, tell Tats we're so killing it tonight! I’ll bring the flare gun! ~\\(≧▽≦)/~**

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for choosing to read this story of ours. Yes, ours. I'll be writing this together with my most awesome bff in the world, her username is Koruxia.
> 
> Anyway, we both hope you enjoy this. Soft warning; this story contains numerous curse words and severe rage quits. Reader is an 18-year-old gamer who studies game design in UA. This is a Gamer AU, note that, please.
> 
> Okay, now that that is settled, you may proceed. We hope you like it!


End file.
